chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Chou Hanae Nakamura-Gray
Chou is a character used by Pippy in World 2: Reflections. She is the future daughter of Zachary Gray and Yaeko Ayano Hina Nakamura . Her abilities will be Animal Mimicry, Force of Will and Time And Space Manipulation. She is born in the year 2027, when her father is 16 and her mother only 15. She is the first grandchild of Hiro and Charlie Nakamura, and also the first biological grandchild of Pippy and Gabriel Gray. Appearance Chou has her mother's dark brown hair, which is thin, and she keeps it long. Her complexion is the mixture of her father's and her mother's, and her eyes are the same bewitchingly dark brown as Zach's. In her younger years, her choice in clothing is pretty ordinary. When she gets older, she will become a lot more eccentric in fashion taste. As an adult, she dyes her hair, to a slightly reddish brown. Her eyes and skin tone remain the same. She's slim as a baby, and an adult. She will be average height, for her gender, at approximatly 5ft7, when she stops growing. Abilities She has three abilities, as most characters in World 2. All three are in some way linked to the abilities previously possessed by her family. She loves her powers, and she manifested each at birth. Her first ability is linked to her mother. She has the ability of Animal Mimicry, which allows her to change her form into any animal she likes, such as birds, mammals, amphibians, birds, reptiles and insects. Her favourite creature to turn into is a butterfly, her namesake, and she enjoys changing the colours of the creatures she changes into, like pink wolves and purple giraffes. She prefers butterflies, because she loves the different patterns she can choose from. Her second ability is linked to both her paternal grandmother and her maternal grandfather. She possesses the ability of Time And Space Manipulation, which means she can do various different things, including time travel, freezing time, teleporting to different locations and speeding or slowing time down. She can also reverse time around certain objects, and something she loves to do is time travel. She visits the past and the future for entertainment. She also loves sight seeing. Chou's final ability is Force of Will. It is not the exact same as the ability of someone in her family, but it has links to her father's charm smile, and is also similar to her aunt's and two of her uncles' probability manipulation. She can make events more likely by simply focusing on them and willing them to happen. Family Chou comes from a huge family, and she had four cousins from her adoptive aunt before she was born. Her parents are Zachary Gray and Yaeko Ayano Hina Nakamura. Her paternal grandparents are Pippy and Gabriel Gray, and her maternal grandparents are Charlie and Hiro Nakamura. She has many aunts and uncles. *Abbie Gray *Noah Gray *Gabriella Bennet *Zoe Gray *Jacob Gray *Alex Gray *Raiden Akemi Nakamura *Ishi Nakamura *Hannah Gray *Luke Accera-Gray She has no siblings, yet, but in the future, she will have a younger brother, named Gabriel Hiro Nakamura-Gray. She will have many more cousins, when her aunts and uncles are older. History Yaeko will fall pregnant when she is 15 years old, after one of many brief relationships and one night stands with Zach, but when he hears of her pregnancy she will tell him that he isn't the father. The truth will only be discovered when Abbie meets the baby girl for the first time, and discovers that she's her niece, from her genetics. She will then tell Zach. He will be freaking out at first, but will play a role in his daughter's life, and will eventually become highly protective of her. He will also eventually marry Yaeko, years afterwards, and they will have a son, Gabriel Hiro Nakamura-Gray. Chou has used her ability to time-travel to the present on several occasions. She has also been seen in the future, after a criminal gang had abducted her, and she was rescued by her mother, her aunt and the past versions of her father and aunt. Etymology Chou is a Japanese name meaning "butterfly", a reference to her favourite animal to mimic. Her maternal surname, Nakamura, is Japanese and means "in a village". Her paternal surname, Gray, is Gaelic in origin, and means "pleasant" as well as refering to the colour. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Future Characters